Soul Armours
'Soul Armours''' (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as a Soul Armour Knight (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト), Sōru Āmā Naito lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior); the definition of which is a human or humanoid warrior who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Soul Armour Knights are said to be able to cut the skies with a punch and crack the earth with a kick; they are said to appear in the eras of crisis when humanity is in danger. They are perhaps some of the oldest relics in existence- originating in the Old World, where Dzerve Sejren created them as a counter to Klaus' First Magic and symbiotes. A Soul Armour is an advanced, high performance armour, constructed to be much more powerful than any standard production armour- or indeed, any magician at all. They are generally equipped with experimental technology from ages past- making each of them one-of-a-kind, with the exception of duplicates (which are rare). Their amazing powers, which are said to "shatter the rules of the current world", are fuelled by the wearer's Ardor (闘気 (アルダー), Arudā lit. Fighting Spirit); which, while not a supernatural energy per-se, is actually their determination and resolve made manifest. When worn, the Soul Armours make their users completely immune to attacks from magicians; and the only things capable of harming a Soul Armour Knight is other Soul Armour Knights, a Magius, Old World inhabitants, and Overlord-class symbiotes/Hellions. Overview A Soul Armour is one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality. This magic is essentially the creation of a world; however, the Driver Belt enables the creation of an armour that defines the practitioner; forcing all things to obey their rules, but it's limited only to that one pattern; and it's capable of affecting things not of nature. The Soul Armours are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal properties and sealing off the universe; allowing it to take the form of an armour. Following the World Egg theory, the actualization of the Soul Armour is the result of switching oneself, and the world, while keeping the armour the same. The size of oneself and the world is switched, enclosing the world in a small container while the armour is expanded. Naturally, other mages are still able to feel the presence of the activation of the armour, and while they cannot be directly affected by regular magic, a large burst of magical energy may be able to disrupt them. However, the world constantly attempts to crush the unnatural armours, as they are not created by higher beings, meaning that it costs a great deal of magical energy to construct one and keep it stabilized. This generally only allows them to be used for a few minutes, but given their powerful nature, that is likely enough time to properly utilize them. Each armour has its own set of patterns and rules, which can be said to be an invasion of reality by the diagram inscribed on the soul, and as it is just one aspect put into form, the user can add their own will into the form of the armour; morphing it to suit the situation. Soul Armours, obviously, are actually an extension of the soul, and that humans generate them too, but since humans lack the unlimited power that Driver Belt wearers have, their armours are far too weak to affect the physical world so they can't use the,. That said, it is those weak armours that keep human bodies together. The Soul Metal of the Soul Armours is based on particle density with a field that holds the metallic particles in place. The Soul Metal's strength is based entirely on how densely packed the particles are to deflect the oncoming projectile. The effect of it is largely made to dissipate and deflect magic attacks but a sufficiently powerful attack can either force its way through or completely overwhelm the metal itself. However there are specifically weapons that were made to counter Soul Metal so while it protected against mostly everything, other Soul Metal can still pierce through with minimum effort. However, for all of their amazing power, the Soul Armours have one crippling weakness besides the time limit- namely, if the user dons their armour, then their magic will "lock up" and they will be unable to perform their magical spells, aside from basic attacks such as Defenser and Magic Ray. Despite this, the drawback is more than worth it, as the Soul Armours are generally considered to be capable of outclassing normal magicians. As it is revealed in Daybreak S3, the Soul Armours are actually forged from thousands of souls each, as an immeasurable amount of human lives were poured into the Soul Metal in order to form the original three hundred armours. As such, the "A.I" that many Soul Armours have shown are actually the minds of the souls utilized as a solidifier talking to the wielder. Shortly after the forging, outraged at what happened to them, they waged a ruinous war upon themselves; forcing Assimilation upon anyone in sight in order to enter combat. They did so in order to feel death-in other words, to free themselves from the hells they were trapped in. Those who did succeeded gaining the ability to imagine, and those who failed were left behind on the Old World. However, after many millennia, the seven Soul Armours who did manage to enter the new universe eventually went quiet, as the activity within their souls fizzled out- many of the armours became much calmer, as they begrudgingly accepted their fates and allowed new wielders to don them without any malicious intent. Even so, there were always tiny embers of hatred burning within the armours. This hate boils to the surface when the wielder of the Soul Armour goes over the five minute time limit of wearing the armour, resulting in the Soul Armour involuntarily losing control over its emotions, allowing them to overcome its wielder, giving them tremendous power, but turning them into an uncontrollable monster with their very soul being worn away in the process. The armour also eats the body away if the process is not stopped in time; should the knight over-come the process with negative emotions, the armour itself will take a new dark twisted form and no longer be concerned about their time limit. Types of Soul Armours Prototype Soul Armour as Soul Armour Knight Gaiki, the very first Soul Armour to be created.]]Prototype Soul Armours (原点・神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Genten Sōru Āmā lit. Origin God Armour): The Prototype Soul Armours are the very first Soul Armours to ever be developed, created by Dzerve Sejren in the Old World. After learning that her colleague, Klaus, reverse-engineered the zero particles to create eternano and thus use that to create magic, wanting to use it to take over the world while using his powers to mutate humans into symbiotes using the Amadam Virus spell, Dzerve looked for a more efficient way of killing the symbiotes without the use of nuclear weapons. Upon witnessing her young cousin playing with a toy "Scarlet Striver" figure and toy monster in his room, she came across the inspiration for powered armour which could stand up to the symbiotes without resorting to desperate measures. With that, she went to the government for funding, before being approved. The first Soul Armours were regrettably smelted through thousands of souls each- there were no other options for producing a strong-enough alloy to withstand symbiote attacks, as she had exhausted her supply of meteorium creating Deus Machina Number Three a week before. She used traces of the zero particles released by the Catalyst Comet in order to serve as a bonding agent between the Soul Metal that composed the armours, with the souls serving as a solidifier and the metal. It provided an almost impregnable defense and yet an overwhelming offense, in addition to the alloy being as light as a feather, making an ideal combination. as Soul Armour Knight Zero, the third Soul Armour to be created.]]The Prototype Soul Armours were designed to react to the user's willpower and desire to protect- this was apparently a safety measure implemented by Dzerve; as the government was wary of people signing onto the project only to run and use the amazing power bestowed upon them to wreak havoc. In addition, unlike the other models of Soul Armours, the prototypes can be passed onto another wielder if the current wielder wishes it- though because of their A.I system, some Soul Armours are noted to be very temperamental in who their wielder is- for example, the Phoenix Driver and Gaiki has never shown its true form and given its wielder its true power until Tsuruko put the belt on. In terms of specs, the prototype Soul Armours are designed to be infinitely evolving- they do not require a Super Soul Ring to transform, and a particularly strong-willed user is capable of activating their enhancements such as Assimilation just by desire alone. In addition, because of the times the Prototype Soul Armours were forged in, unlike any other Soul Armour, they do not require any magic at all to keep them going or to activate. This comes in handy when Deen Lhant, an ordinary human, becomes the second Zero. Around thirty Prototype Soul Armours were developed- though because of certain events, only seven survived in this day and age. List of Prototype Soul Armours The Soul Armours are listed in terms of the first appearance of their most recent wielder. New Generation Soul Armour as Soul Armour Knight Phenex, the very first New Generation Soul Armour.]]New Generation Soul Armours (新世代・神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Shin Sedai Sōru Āmā lit. Next Generation God Armour): The New Generation Soul Armours are the second iteration of Soul Armours, created by Giselle Mercury after finding the Phoenix Driver in the Eurasia ruins created by the reset of the Old World into the other three worlds. Barring the mass-produced Soul Armours, the New Generation Soul Armours are the most common and most utilized. The new Driver Belts were reverse-engineered from the Phoenix Driver- the original driver's zero particle-harnessing systems and mechanisms were replaced with those that harness eternano and magic in general. They were created so that the new races that littered the new worlds could harness the power of the Soul Armour—as the Prototype Soul Armours did not recognize magic-using individuals and the like as acceptable users. When manifesting the Soul Armour, the user presses the lever on the Driver Belt down, causing their magical energy to sync with the Soul Metal and flow into the belt before being projected as a glyph of various appearances that crashes into the user, using their magical energy as a solidifier for the Soul Metal to transform it into their Soul Armour. Unlike the Prototype Soul Armours and Driver Belts, the New Generation Soul Armours and Driver Belts are locked to the first person who dons them and is accepted as a suitable candidate. However, another candidate can be chosen after the current wielder dies or the belt is broken and repaired by somebody else. In terms of functionality, the New Generation Soul Armours are identical to their prototypes, but require extra Super Soul Rings to activate powers whereas they would come naturally to the prototypes. The reason for this is because Giselle was unable to properly set up the A.I function in the new Driver Belts, partly due to deeming it an unnecessary feature, and partly because Dzerve's level of technical skill is impossible to replicate exactly. For example, while Gaiki is capable of undergoing Assimilation just by willpower alone, Phenex requires the Survive Almighty Ring in order to induce it- however, the power boosts granted in both cases is exactly the same. In theory, an indefinite amount of New Generation Soul Armours exist, as there were numerous people who received Driver Belts via unconventional means. Even though Giselle stated that the prototype Soul Armours cannot overpower the New Generation Soul Armours, Gaiki and Zero are shown to be capable of defeating their successors. Mass-Produced Soul Armour Mass Production Model Soul Armour (量産型・神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Ryōsan-gata Sōru Āmā): The Mass-Production Soul Armour is exactly as the title says; it's a production-model version of a Soul Armour intended to be bestowed upon Rune Knights. These armours were developed by the R&D Branch of the Magic Council after seeing how much of an advantage that Soul Armour Knights had over regular magicians. Alexis Tenjouin thought of the idea after realizing that with at least fifty Soul Armour Knights she could essentially have the state of the world under control due to the superiority of the armours. They were developed based on the combat data of various Soul Armours throughout history, adopting the frame of Soul Armour Knight Zero as a template. They're a greatly simplified version of a Soul Armour, due to an urgent need to produce large numbers of Soul Armours in a short time as the Zodiac Knights were beginning to become more and more active. Compared to the original designs, the mass-produced Soul Armours omit the ability to use Super Soul Rings other than the transformation rings, with an overall lower combat performance. Its design is simple and easy to use, and is also easy to produce and repair. The Mass-Produced Soul Armours do not possess an Arms Weapon, only incorporating a basic set of general purpose weapons that the Council has developed, such as a pair of machine guns, a single eternano saber stored in the right shoulder, and a pair of multi-magic launchers mounted in the left shoulder. However it makes up for its lack of built-in weapons by being able to use a large number of optional hand weapons such as an Eternano Rifle for offense and an Eternano Shield for defense. The Soul Armours themselves are in numerous shades of reds and blacks, with a silver chestplate, shin-guards, and bracelets. The helmet has a glowing yellow visor, with two antennae like a firefly. The Mass Production Soul Armours transform using mass-produced Change Rings (チェンジ・リング, Chenji Ringu), which are scanned upon the similarly mass-produced Lev Driver Honoo (レフ・ドライバ・炎, Refu Doraibā Honō; Flame), resulting in a burst of power that envelops the user and forms the Soul Armour upon their bodies in an instant. Even though it is mass-produced, the Soul Armour provides the user the ability to perform Limit Breaks by revving the lever on the Lev Driver Honoo thrice. Symbiote Soul Armour as the very first Symbiote Soul Armour Knight recorded, Soul Armour Knight Agito.]]Symbiote Soul Armours (魔製錬・神鎧 (シムビウーツ・ソウル・アーマー), Simubiūtu Sōru Āmā lit. Demon-Smelted God Armour): The Symbiote Soul Armours are a peculiar existence- they are a living oxymoron; as the Soul Armours were forged to slay the symbiotes. However, the Symbiote Soul Armours are not really out of the realm of possibility- the symbiotes transform using near-identical means as Soul Armours- in this case, the jewels embedded within their bodies formed as mutations, taking upon an armoured form, meaning that the Soul Armours and the transformed symbiotes are functionally identical at a biological level. However, even though the symbiotes were corrupted by the darkness of the First Magic, there's still a chance of their hearts awakening to justice once more- regaining their morals that they once had as a human. In this case, whether or not they are provided with a normal belt to transform into a Driver or their jewel transforms into a Driver, the symbiote's "demon form" will be cast off and modified into a sleeker and more human form as their Soul Armour. The Symbiote Soul Armours are something completely unforeseen by Dzerve herself; this is what makes them a wild card in the scheme of things. The Symbiote Soul Armours are unique in that they only have a single form and no way to properly upgrade it in most cases. However, they are considered the strongest in their base forms out of all the other styles sans the armours below- capable of smacking all the others around with ease; unless the opponents are more skilled than the symbiote. It should be noted that because of the symbiote form evolved into the Soul Armour; that means that the wielder of the Symbiote Soul Armour is constantly in a pseudo-Assimilation/Survive Mode state, granting them incredible power and speed. This is evidenced by the golden sparks scattering off of the armour as the user moves and takes actions. Despite this, the Symbiote Soul Armour does have a great weakness- if the user were to lose control of themselves for any reason, then the Soul Armour would revert back to their symbiote form and it would take some time to change it back. Black Soul Armour Black Soul Armours (魔導・神鎧 (ブラック・ソウル・アーマー), Burakku Sōru Āmā lit. Heretic God Armour): Black Soul Armours are exactly what their names say- blackened versions of Soul Armours. They were created by Klaus, Dzerve Sejren's partner, whom stole the blueprints for the Soul Armours and reverse-engineered them using his own First Magic-laced nanomachines as a substitute for the souls which work as a solidifier. Only five are shown to exist- one each for Devius' Four Guardians, and one for himself. The Black Soul Armours, with the sole exception of Devius' own, are shown to be sinister knockoffs of other Soul Armours, and match them completely in all areas. Compared to the Soul Armours who have A.I which are considered "good" or "evil" depending on whom wields them, the Black Soul Armours are considered truly evil and constantly urge the wielder to destroy, making them extremely dangerous. However, even so, it is shown that a particular wielder of a Black Soul Armour is capable of utilizing them for good. The Black Soul Armours replicates the same feats of their light counterparts through utilizing nanomachines; and it should be noted that it is virtually impossible for them to undergo Assimilation, as the Black Soul Armours are constantly trying to tempt the wielder to destroy, disrupting focus. Even if the wielder was in the same mindset, as the Black Soul Armour has nothing on its focus but to kill, then a moment of shared concentration cannot be made. Other than these facts, very little is known about the Black Soul Armours. List of Black Soul Armours Subspecies Soul Armour While every Soul Armour is said to be unique, in the Daybreak: The Origin arc, two different Zeros were shown alongside the first Zero- Divide Zero (ディバイド・ゼロ, Dibaido Zero), and Absolute Zero (アブソリュート・ゼロ, Abusoryūto Zero), suggesting that numerous variants of Soul Armours were forged. While most of the original subspecies Soul Armours were destroyed during the Cataclysm War, there have been various replicas of some of the Prototype Soul Armours, such as Swift Tachys, Golden Tachys and the Mass-Produced Gabriel armours. All of these Subspecies are more than just "X but now a different colour", there are normally several subtle differences and more importantly, the Arms Weapons and Knight Powers of each armour vary according to the wielder. They are necessarily not stronger, but rather, as the rest of the Soul Armours are, attuned to the user. The only real similarities most of them share with their originals is an identical frame and motif. While normally the Prototype Soul Armours are the ones being replicated, it should be noted that two Soul Armours, specifically Gaiki and Eternal, are impossible to copy in any way because of their unique mechanisms. Additionally, Gaiki can only be utilized by Tsuruko and is attuned to her soul, so it would be impossible to replicate such a strong bond. While a Black Soul Armour version of Gaiki exists in Daybreak S3, it has no sentience and is forged from a broken off piece of the Phoenix Driver from the events of Infinity Future. Composition Qualified The Qualified (適格者, Tekikakusha) are individuals destined for a particular Soul Armour. Most Qualified tend to have similar personalities to the Soul Armour they are destined to use, aside from the Black Soul Armours, which have shown no visible consciousness. The Qualified have a connection emotionally to the Soul Armour they're compatible with. Ordinary people lose consciousness when attempting to use a Soul Armour. Only the Qualified can hear the voices of the Soul Armour, this is seen in A Hero from Zero, where Zero urges Deen to transform. Only a few of the Soul Armours have shown to be compatible with more than one individual, as in the case with Zero, Turbo, and Eternal; yet in those cases, the next wielder was granted permission by the previous and had to struggle to unlock the Soul Armour's full power. The fusion between Qualified and Soul Armour appears to occur at the genetic level, subtly modifying the Soul Armour to fit the characteristics of the wielder. The Qualified retains full control of his/her actions, but the Soul Armour can still speak independently and may cancel the transformation at will. Driver Belts Driver Belts (究力の奮激武 (ドライバー・ベルト), Doraibā Beruto lit. Rousing Armament of the Ultimate Power): Driver Belts are mysterious, symbiotic bio-organic mechanisms that bond with a host, enhancing the host's own capabilities while enabling them to transform into the Soul Armour Knights by summoning the Soul Armours; as the name implies, the Driver Belts are in the shape of numerously fashioned belts which allow the user to summon a Soul Armour which is closely linked to the Driver, and become a Soul Armour Knight. Each Driver Belt shown originally has a blank plate signifying that it is without a user; this is due to the fact that Driver Belt are designed to synch with the first person that uses them, allowing only that individual to transform from thereon. Unbeknownst to everyone aside from Giselle Mercury, the first-generation Driver Belts are known as Origin Magitek (原初魔導器 (オリジン・マジテク), Orijin Majiteku lit. Source Magic Conduction Vessel); as they were around from the very beginning—the belts are leftovers from the Old World- unable to harness magic, but passed off as magic because of its mystical properties. However, the name comes from the fact that the origin of the supernatural powers of the belts come from a mystical source –Soul Metal- but the wielders of the belts must utilize the human-made technology of the Super Soul Rings to filter it and avoid going insane from the power. After the user activates the Driver with a mental command, they transform into a Soul Armour Knight by scanning a Transformation Ring worn on their left hand across the buckle; causing a glyph of magical energy to be produced that covers the user, enshrouding them in Soul Metal. Once on the user, the Soul Metal forms the helmet, materializes the suit, and the Soul Metal disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Arms Weapon (アームズ・ウェポン, Āmuzu Wepon); which are personalized weapons, appearing in the user's hands once the transformation is complete. Originally, the Driver Belts were conceptualized as weapons instead of belts, but Dzerve noted how impractical it would be for them to be so- though the first wielder of Zero modified his Driver Belt into a sword for a short while until Dzerve changed it back. Super Soul Rings Super Soul Rings (超魂・リング, Chōkon Ringu): The Super Soul Rings are mysterious rings with the power to convert the energy that flows inside the human body into willpower. They were created from the Envoy Fruits (使果, Shika); which are a mysterious, special, cursed type of fruit that is said to be borne from darkness; created from the Catalyst Comet upon the reboot of the universe in order to spread negativity throughout Earth Land. The Envoy Fruits contain all of Earth Land's knowledge of what it represents; they all have powers associated with fruits, seeds, berries, and nuts. Because encounters with them are rare -especially outside of Hargeon's area- a number of rumours about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. Matured Envoy Fruits are given ranks, from D to A, as the number of the Envoy Fruit and the rarity of such an Envoy Fruit being found, forge the rankings. An high-ranked Envoy Fruit who normally dominates can sometimes be brought down by an Envoy Fruit which is considered "weak" in comparison; the rankings are shown to be sometimes broken. A-Classed Envoy Fruits are unbreakable, which is useful for transformation as a Soul Armour Knight. The Envoy Fruits can grow on trees in the Forest of Discord—a location very close to Hargeon, known to be a forest which grew over an ancient burial ground, assuming the shape of a flower first; which are known as Envoy Flowers (使華, Shika). The symbiotes love Envoy Flowers, regarding them as their favorite food. However if an symbiote consumes an Envoy Fruit, it assumes its Supernova form, and if it consumes another Envoy Fruit, then that symbiote will evolve into its Evolved State; and monstrous transformation akin to a dragon or demon. The process behind this conversion from Envoy Fruits to Super Soul Rings is obscure in details, but it has been said that an individual's resolve plays a major role in determining its success and efficiency. The Super Soul Rings give access to the wielder's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is. The Super Soul Rings contain crystalized willpower, which has many powers, even possessing the ability to power machinery. It transforms the user and gives them power, converts demons back to their normal selves, teleports whole villages, and may have other unknown uses. By harnessing the strong energy from a Super Soul Ring, somebody chosen by a Driver Belt is able to use its power, transforming into a Soul Armour Knight; which grants a special ability, such as new attacks or environmental advantages. The type of transformation and ability that the user obtains depends on the type of Super Soul Ring and its energy; able to tap into the ring's innate willpower, allowing the user to use the Super Soul Ring to grant themselves new abilities and/powers that they would otherwise not have, such as shooting themselves forward as a laser, create explosions of fire or even manipulate certain objects within the area. The powers of the Super Soul Rings can only be maintained for a short period of time, however, meaning that their effects will only last for a short while, and constantly requires more willpower from the user to be maintained. There are two variants of Super Soul Rings: the left-handed Transformation Rings (変身・リング, Henshin Ringu) for transformation/changing the armour's current form when assisted by the Driver Belt; and the right-handed Magic Rings (魔法・リング, Mahō Ringu) for performing spells, as well as summoning the Arms Weapon. Soul Metal Soul Metal (不気合金 (ソウル・メタル), Sōru Metaru lit. Indestructible Willpower Alloy): Soul Metal is a mystical metal alloy used to forge the Driver Belts and Soul Armours. Unlike ordinary metals, soul metal responds to the wielder's strength and thoughts; a trained body and a strong will are required to effectively wield anything made out of Soul Metal. Soul Metal's potential is based on the wielder's will. Normal humans without sufficient will and training cannot lift Soul Metal of any visible size. Direct contact by those untrained in its usage will lead to injury, as it burns flesh due to its magical properties. As with other qualities, sharpness of Soul Metal blades are dependent on the wielders, at trained hands these blades are able to slice through solid rock with almost no effort. In addition to its incredible strength—several times the strength and heat-resistance of titanium, Soul Metal alloy is electrically non-conductive and cannot be detected by radar. However, this material is expensive and difficult to manufacture, making it unfeasible for mass production. While many similar alloys were developed, no other compound is as immutable as Soul Metal. The refinement process causes the alloy to become electrically neutral, making it ideal for use with magic, and as armour, the material is almost entirely resistant to charge. However, the extremely high cost of production makes it impractical for mass-produce use. While it's called an "alloy," Soul Metal contains many non-ferrous metals and non-analyzed matter, meaning it is not a true metal. It is created in high-temperature plasma that can only form in zero-gravity. The compound is adjusted in nano-units, a process so precise that it can only be done in gravitationally stable Lagrange Points. The annealing process, which strengthens the alloy, is performed by electromagnetic waves from the sun. It is even rumoured that the nuclei of the atoms themselves are modified within the Soul Metal alloy. Thanks to Soul Metal, Soul Armour Knights are almost unstoppable in combat; with projectile attacks and blunt force having little effect upon the armour; and the alloy has some degree of resilience against Magical Barrier Particles as well; as Gaiki, in Tsuruko's battle against Arc/Alexis, was struck by a magical barrier particle saber in its midsection, but the result only chipped off a few tiny pieces. The Soul Metal's negation affect upon magic is classified as the "Particle-to-Light Oppressor and Termination" phenomenon. The Soul Metal is capable of deflecting magical blasts or reflecting shots back to their source. Due to this coating, the user is able to block many magical attacks and is even able to block shots fired from a borderline wave motion gun. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat, Soul Metal can only tolerate a few hits to the same spot. Certain people have a greater control over Soul Metal; with Soul Armour Knights being those people—as they are capable of using the hazardous metal without being harmed. *'Soul Core' (絆の原球 (ソウル・コア), Sōru Koa lit. Origin Sphere of Bonds) The Soul Core is the vital alloy that holds the Soul Armour together; as it is the fulcrum for the user's will to keep the Soul Metal held together; and thanks to this, along with being protected by several layers of Soul Metal, it is nearly impossible to be located or damaged. If it is destroyed, the Soul Armour is destroyed as well. Armours Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour): Although classified as an armour, the Soul Armour also changes many aspects of the host's biological system, including the removal and rearranging of organs; instead, it can be considered a biological suit over the host's body. A Soul Armour itself is semi-sentient and can act on its own to a limited extent if it's wearer is unable to direct it. In this mode, it will usually take no action except to defend itself from what it perceives to be a threat. It is also this semi-sentience that prevents the host from disengaging the armour if they have sustained injuries that would prove fatal without the armour's protection and ability to rapidly heal from damage. When wearing a Soul Armour, the user is granted a truly phenomenal boost in speed and strength, capable of distorting the air through simple movements, along with easily forming craters in the earth. They also have the ability to further transform in order to adapt to various situations, enabling abilities such as flight. Upon transforming, an explosion is released from behind the Soul Armour Knight—the reason for which is that it's simply a residual energy runoff that's necessary to clear the suit's bio-channels during the transformation. The Soul Armours, along with being formed from Soul Metal, are composed of microscopic eternano receptors that allow the user to control the armour, and thus their own body as if they were in a lucid dream—essentially rendering them limitless, bypassing their body's natural limits, pretty much leaving their imagination the only restraint to their actions. Due to the dangerous properties of the armour itself, no Soul Armour Knight can stay in their armoured form for more than five minutes. If this time limit is surpassed, the armour starts to burn its wearer. The mystical properties of soul metal limits the level of exposure a trained handler can utilize. Too much contact with soul metal, even for trained users, can be fatal, as soul metal eats away human flesh on contact and is tougher than any other alloy due to its unique properties. The knight's Arms Weapon is also made of soul metal; it has minimal side effects as the blade of the weapon is wrapped in other materials that would limit direct contact with it. If the wearer of the Driver Belt is in danger and is wearing a Super Soul Ring, the armour will manifest quickly to shield the user from harm. Imperfect Form as Soul Armour Knight Proto-Gaiki.]]The Imperfect Form (不完全体, Fukanzentai) is locked for any type of Soul Armour other than the Prototype Soul Armours—it represents the Driver Belt and the Soul Armour's rejection of an "unsuited candidate", though the device does understand the reject's desire to protect, enabling them to use a small fraction of their power, called a "sealed form". These forms are dubbed as "Proto-forms", giving the armours such names as "Proto-Zero", and "Proto-Gaiki". Stat-wise, the Imperfect Forms are indeed, well, imperfect, having only half the statistics and power as their normal forms; and technical problems are frequent like the armour shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Driver Belts, a bronze projection for the transformation glyph and the availability of only one Limit Break which is only a third of the normal power. The Imperfect Form also exhausts the wielder's body considerably even if they are not human. Despite being the sealed version of the Soul Armour, it still provides the user the ability to perform Limit Breaks by revving the lever on the Driver Belt thrice. It must be noted also the Imperfect Form isn't just "not powerful enough" (like many other weak forms), it has all the weaknesses of the other forms of the Soul Armours, and none of the advantages, in addition; the Arms Weapon will only be at a third of the power. Lastly, the time limit of 99.9 seconds is reduced to sixty seconds- a full minute at most. as Soul Armour Knight Proto-Zero.]]While Proto-Gaiki was the "default" form of Gaiki for everyone who wasn't Tsuruko, Proto-Zero briefly appeared during Deen's first usage of the Zero Soul Armour, where it wouldn't accept him as a worthy candidate until he did not hesitate to forge a contract with Chimera in order to access its power. In addition, it is hinted that Kirika's Super Galaxy King Armour is an Imperfect Form because of its cracked appearance and the fact that it isn't referred to as a Soul Armour yet is manifested through her Driver, though for something that's supposed to be almost crippling, it's capable of fighting on-par with actual Soul Armours. It's said that the Super Galaxy King armour sees Kirika as an ideal candidate, but because of her refusal to see the Soul Armour as a living being, the belt simply manifests the armour in an incomplete state. Powers and Abilities Assimilation and Gaiki in its Shin form assimilated.]]Assimilation (一心同体 (アシミレイション, Ashimireishon lit. Two Hearts Beating as One): Assimilation, also known as Survive Mode (サバイブ・モード, Sabaibu Mōdo), is a phenomenon involving a fighter and their Soul Armour. It is unique to the first-generation Soul Armours- the Mass-Produced Soul Armours and symbiote-born Soul Armours are incapable of harnessing its power, as the mass-produced armours do not have a proper Soul Core and the symbiote armours are simply evolutions of the symbiote form, respectively. Survive Mode (サバイブ・モード, Sabaibu Mōdo) is the term pertaining to Soul Armours that have unlocked a much more powerful form. The Survive Mode is activated by scanning the Survive Rings (サバイブ・リング, Sabaibu Ringu) over the Driver Belts, causing the Soul Armours to undergo a specific evolution exclusive to themselves, more often than not resulting in a sleeker form. The Survive Rings were developed to the blueprint stage but never constructed, as it were considered too powerful for any user; and later on, Giselle Mercury managed to stabilize them with help from her father, who added his own exalted magical power into the rings. The "Survive Mode" is considered an "artificial" way of achieving Assimilation, but in order to perform it "naturally", the user must truly understand their "partner". As first-generation Soul Armours are embedded with pre-set A.I, when the fighter unifies their senses with the Soul Armour through powerful auto-suggestion, it puts the wielder into direct contact with what their armour is experiencing, transmitting effects from the Soul Armour back to the wearer, achieving an impossibly high level of synchronization. Essentially, assimilation fuses the mind of the wielder and the A.I of the Soul Armour into one consciousness, getting rid of the delay between command and reaction, which can make a big difference between life and death during a battle. This also results in an enormous boost in all of the user's specs, tripling their strength, speed, and endurance. What is interesting to note is that Assimilation enhances all of the user's moves, greatly increasing their area-of-effect as well as improving their damage. Assimilation can last as long as the fighter's willpower holds out. When activating Assimilation, the Soul Armour, in any form, purges parts of its external armour on the clavicles, shoulders, forearms, waist, and lower legs, revealing the transparent parts hidden beneath. The transparent parts of the Soul Armour ignite with the colour of the user's armour- for example, an Assimilated Zero has golden flames spewing from its body. The Soul Armour also gains the ability to generate a barrier during assimilation. The weakness of assimilation is that the damages sustained by the Soul Armour are reflected onto the wielder; in some cases, the user could perish from fatal injuries that they could have tanked normally if un-synchronized. A Soul Armour Assimilated has the suffix "Survive" after the name, such as "Gaiki Survive". Limit Breaks Limit Break (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. Often, these attacks end with the monster exploding, and are powerful enough that as the user becomes stronger, they become strong enough to kill multiple enemies. Each knight often has different finishers for each form they take and sometimes for different weapons. High amounts of energy and great concentration are needed to perform Limit Breaks, and while the user can only perform only one normally, the multitude of Limit Breaks available in possession mode are enabled by the incredible energy that the user has access to when donning a Soul Armour. Arms Weapon Arms Weapon (アームズ・ウェポン Āmuzu Wepon): An Arms Weapon is the personalized weapon of a Soul Armour Knight—the wielder can manifest them at any time in order to enhance their combat capabilities. An Arms Weapon is stated to be the reflection of a knight's power and soul, seen as an extension of their body when suited up. As such, when first summoning their Arms Weapon, the user will instinctively manifest it in the form of a weapon more suited to their combat style. The basic function of any Arms Weapon is to augment the knight's abilities and assist them in performing high-level tasks in battle, from impressive athletic maneuvers to casting spells. The Arms Weapons can have a variety of effects and powers along with serving as impressive weapons; such as elemental powers, power-boosters, and perhaps even healing. One thing is for sure, however- these powers all depend on what the user desires the most, though once an attribute has been set, the user will be unable to change it, unlike the weapon form of their armament. Arms Weapons are normally locked to their respective Soul Armour, meaning that they are exclusive to the Soul Armours with almost no possibility of being capable of harnessing the weapon. However, it should be noted that Gaiki in Infinity Style can bypass this limitation through Code: Infinity, allowing the wielder of that Soul Armour to use most of the Arms Weapons. A final thing to take into consideration is that in extremely rare cases, a Soul Armour Knight can be incapable of manifesting an Arms Weapon- more often than not, the reason for this is that a previous wielder of the Soul Armour (or themselves) may have lost the Arms Weapon in battle –as in, misplaced it- as Arms Weapons regenerate if destroyed. In that case, obviously, the knight must retrieve it if they wish to harness its power. Super Mode The Super Mode (超越力 (スーパー・モード), Supā Mōdo lit. Transcendent Power) is the "Final Trump Card" (最後の切り札, Saigo no Kirifuda) of the Soul Armours. It is a "final measure" installed within their systems by Dzerve Sejren in case an enemy too strong to defeat with Survive Mode would appear before the wielder. The form is concealed within the Soul Armours under 3,001,655,722 locks, and can only be unlocked after willpower and passion beyond the wildest imaginations stirs within the wielder; the desire to save others empowers the Soul Armour a level beyond anything seen before. It is described as "the mode in which the Soul Armour's performance limiters are disengaged". When in the Super Mode, a Soul Armour's power –speed, offense, and durability- are drastically enhanced- and the panels of its armour open up to reveal a variety of cooling systems, boosters, and field generators. The official specs are that the power output is enhanced approximately by three hundred percent; energy generation is known to reach higher thresholds than ever before, seven times the normal amount and beyond on top of Survive Mode which already increases the power output of the Soul Armour by thrice the amount. The Super Mode is powered by the emotional energy of the wielder. While the Super Mode wouldn't show up until Daybreak S3, it does receive an 'early bird cameo' in Daybreak: Infinity Future. During the climax, the Paradox Symbiote activates his Hellsrend attack, sending the blades of the Hargeon Tower crashing into Tsuruko, sending her to her death. But at the last second, with the city's support towards her, a gale blows through Hargeon and into the Phoenix Driver, transforming Gaiki into it's Infinity Style. With this power boost, Tsuruko flies through the debris towards the Paradox Symbiote, hitting him with an enhanced Victorize Kick that destroys him for good. In Daybreak S3 proper, the Super Mode for Gaiki is activated by the wills of the thousands of people Tsuruko's life touched and those people believing in her, causing Gaiki to break the locks that sealed its Super Mode and allowing Tsuruko to transform. Zero's Super Mode is unlocked by a similar method, created by Deen remembering his long-forgotten dream to become a superhero and his desire to save people, once buried by his cynicism towards the world. as Zero Amazing, the final form of the Zero Soul Armour.]]When the Super Mode is active, the Soul Armour gains a predominantly white colour scheme and enhanced design, universally including the addition of angelic wings composed of coloured light. In this state all Soul Armours, regardless of their normal abilities, are capable of unassisted flight both in atmosphere and in space as well as telepathy with each other. A Soul Armour in its Super Mode leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the armour-shaped particles. All Soul Armours in their Super Modes have extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. This improves the Soul Armour's defense and at the same time, increases the amount of thrust produced. All of the user's normal attacks can still be utilized, but at such a drastically greater level of both power and scope that destroying an entire army of symbiotes is an easy task, and even standing up to an Overlord-class symbiote or even an Old World human with a Soul Armour becomes possible. This is best shown in the climax of Daybreak: Infinity Future, where Tsuruko awakens Infinity Style for the first time before annihilating the Paradox Symbiote with a single enhanced Victorize Kick, whereas it was giving Giselle (albeit untransformed) a hard time, and the symbiote had defeated all of the Twelve Magic Masters in a single blow. Trivia *The Soul Armours were inspired by numerous tokusatsu designs. This reaches a point where it's revealed in the Daybreak: The Origin arc that Dzerve actually did base the first Soul Armours upon a tokusatsu program, Scarlet Striver. In fact, Gaiki's Shin form looks exactly like the protagonist of the show. *While every Soul Armour is said to be unique, in the Daybreak: The Origin arc, two variants of Zero were shown- Divide Zero and Absolute Zero. This hints that there are several subspecies of Soul Armours- they were simply destroyed in the Cataclysm War. Adding credence to this theory is that Phenex is essentially a New Generation version of Gaiki in all but name. However, it is noted that Gaiki itself, as the very first Soul Armour, is near impossible to replicate down to the letter, as both Gaiki Dáinsleif and Phenex are drastically different. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Magic Items Category:Armors